Vengence Of Mialka
by katta16
Summary: AU. Starfleet isn’t all laughs and smiles. How do you think they keep on top of there game? Tom Paris finds this out the hard way when he discovers things in the universe are very different from what he has been told. new chapter 2 posted.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Vengeance of Mialka AUTHOR: Katta PART: 1/? RATING: PG SERIES: VOY PAIRING: P ARCHIVE: ASC, BLTS. Others- let me know where  
  
synopsis: AU. Starfleet isn't all laughs and smiles. How do you think they keep on top of there game? Tom Paris finds this out the hard way when he discovers things in the universe are very different from what he has been told. And being the last of a destroyed race isn't easy either Disclaimer: I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine. I need people to tell me if this fanfic is worth carrying on, as I haven't received much feedback.  
  
"Mialka.Mialka." The desperate woman called as she ran through what used to be her home. The city was burning and she knew that the fire would not give up till the last blade of the usually gloriously green grass, had been burned to a crisp. No it was not the natural ways of a fire that continued to destroy her life long home. It was the massive group of ships that covered the sky. The monstrous machines had made the blue sky gray, and had not other objective than to burn this small planet to the ground. And Leenaira new they could do nothing to stop them. Yesterday they hadn't ever imagined that such technology existed, and now they would never know of anything beyond this surprising act of war against their peaceful people. She looked up and saw the orange beams firing down and destroying anything it touched. Causing massive explosions that she was certain could be heard on the other side of their world, Demeia. Many were already dead, crushed by falling buildings, or killed instantly by one of the thousands of what she could describe only as beams. Vicious beams that shook their world with anger she had never seen, and she hoped with all her heart she never would again. Her wish would be granted on that day, as this was the day that her heart would discontinue to beat. Deep down now, she knew she would not survive this destructive act against her people. No one would. This people were more advanced than them, there was no escape, and the ships new this. Her mind screamed at her as she ran faster down the crumbling streets. She willed herself to run quicker, even though she couldn't.  
  
"Mialka, where are you," Leenaira cried again. She would find her son, she would stay with him through this. Till the end came to greet them both, and take them to the believed land. No mother would do otherwise. She had already witnessed the death of her beloved husband and all she could do was watch helplessly. Watching as he attempted to escape the suffocating fire. She berated herself for running. But what else could she do but run, not for her life but her sons. Though she feared the worst for the small boy. She couldn't see him. But she would not believe he was already gone. He would not leave without her. She saw another beam fall though the sky. She knew where it was heading. It was heading directly for her. She saw no point in running something that couldn't be outrun. The beam seemed to move slower than it had done before. She thought of her son, he had to be dead, and she would join him. If she could not be there at the time of his last breath, she would join him in the believed land to take his hand and help him. The beam got brighter. It was nearly there. She closed her eyes, and was greeted by a white light instead of dark she had expected. She knew she was dead before the beam hit. Then she knew no more, unaware of her son mere feet under where just moments ago she'd stood. She couldn't have known that Mialka would survive this ordeal, only to be bought up as her murderers son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mialka was confused. He had wondered where the sun had gone, and why fire had lit the streets above him. He had been in this box room for hours. He had been looking for his mother and father. He remembered being out by the lake when the fire had flew down from the sky. His home was gone and so were his parents. He'd run to find them when a woman picked him up and took him down some steps and into a little room. He had tried to ask the woman where his parents were, but she had only told him to go to sleep. Telling him that when he arose from his slumber, they would be there. He had believed her. The adults knew better than he did, so he had gone to sleep, listening to the screams above them.  
  
Now he was awake, and the woman who had brought him here would not wake from her nap like he had. Of course, the blonde haired boy had not realized that the woman was long since dead from her injuries. So he just waited for his mother to find him. Then he heard he voice, calling his name, over and over. He was safe, his mother would wake him from this nightmare. As this was what this was, nothing more than a nightmare. She would wake him and he would be safe. But when the time came for him to answer, his voice would not work. Bare rasps were the only sound he could produce. His mother kept calling to him. He panicked. She did not know he was here, she would leave him here. Alone in the dark. Mialka didn't like the dark. The monsters came when it was dark. His mother had told him there was no such thing. But, here he was, in the dark. And the monsters were on their way, he knew this for sure. His mother called again, and yet again his small voice failed him. Then the ground started to shake. Mialka could only think of his mother above him. She had stopped calling his name. She must have fled with the shaking. He was upset at the fact his mother had left him. But was glad she was not here as the ground was shaking more and more. The screaming had stopped, and the ground had stopped shaking. But something told him that this was not a good thing. Then something caught Mialka eye in the dark. A bright light. Daylight. The door that he had been lead down by the still sleeping woman was open ever so slightly. Probably done so by the intense shaking of the ground above. Mialka didn't think. He was only seven years old, he didn't know what was going on. He ran for the steel door that had started to open, his little hands clasping at the side of the dulled door. The Moment he touched it his hand shot way from the boiling hot metal. Why was it hot? He didn't want to touch it again, but he knew if he ever wanted to see his mother and father again. He had to get out of this hole. He had to find his family. So he mustered up all of the bravery he could forge and he pulled the door open as hard as he could. By the time he had opened the door sufficiently enough for him to get to the stairs outside, and up to the surface, his were already starting to blister. He swallowed As he carefully slipped through the gap, trying not to touch the metal frame which he had already guessed would be Just as hot as the door it's self. When eh finally got through he let himself smile slightly at his accomplishment.  
  
He looked into the box room that he had escaped from. He knew that he shouldn't leave without the sleeping woman. But he couldn't carry her, and he was already in the other room. He came to an agreement with her, though she couldn't here the small boy that she had saved. He tried to tell her this, but his voice hadn't returned. So he turned form the door and looked up towards the light at the top of the stairs. It looked a lot bigger that it had done when the woman had taken him down. He bit back his fear like he had seen his father do many a time. He was eight next cycle. Eight was an age of maturity. He could be brave like his older brothers and sisters. They called him the baby, but he could do this, and then when he found his family he would tell them that he was no longer a baby. So he walked up the seemingly forever rising stairs, towards the light that was too bright to be from the small sun. But he kept being brave and carried on walking towards the top. He was nearly there. He could here voices above him, coming closer. Maybe they were his family. He smiled innocently; he didn't know that it was not his family up there. He didn't know that his family was dead. Finally he reached the top. He poked his head through the hatch. Of all the things that he had been expecting, a weapon pointing at his head had not been one of them. Well, at least he thought it was a weapon. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The man, who was holding it, was not so strange though. He looked normal, like him. The features were almost identical, if not exactly. But they did not dress like him, or the other people one this planet. They wore uniforms. This one had red on the upper part of his jacket and then black on the bottom. He instantly knew that he didn't like these people. Maybe it was because the only one that he had met so far, was holding a weapon at his head. Or maybe because they had a terrible sense of fashion. The man spoke in a intimidating voice. " What's your name son," Son, this man was not his father. Only a father can call him son. The man frowned at the boy's silence " Listen, I have orders to kill the survivors. And I don't fancy having the death of a boy on my hands. So maybe if you talk, then the Captain may spare you." Mialka realized that he had to explain that the reason that he was no answering was because he couldn't. He put his hand up to his throat, and shook his head to indicate his problem. The man's face softened and helped him out of the hole. Now Mialka could see the full extent of the damage caused by the fire. The man lead him to what appeared to be a box house, made of metal. He had never seen anything like it, except. he stopped walking and the man turned to looked at him. He knew where he knew those things. They had been in the sky when the fire had come. They had destroyed his home, and they had separated him from his family. He felt something that he had never felt before. Hatred. He knew what it was when he felt it. The man frowned and took his hand more tightly, roughly pulling him towards the box that had come form the sky. He didn't want to leave with the destroyers. He wanted to find his family. He was so angry. He wished the man would let go, he wanted to hit him over and over. The thought had barely crossed his mind, when a rock that at had been lying on the floor rose up and flew till it came in contact with the mans head. The rock fell to the ground followed shortly by the man. It didn't take long for the other people to come out and start to reach for their weapons. It would have been an extraordinary sight for any by passers; to see nine fully armed Starfleet officers, holding their weapons at a seemingly harmless boy. But then again this boy was not harmless.  
  
Mialka turned and ran back towards the city. But there was no city left. He stopped, looking other the hill where the city sat. It was at this point that he realized that no one was left. Not only in this city, but the entire planet. Where the large lake usually sat, there were only large holes in the ground. The only sign of life was loads of boxes from the sky, and people in the uniforms. A voice spoke behind him, but he didn't turn. He couldn't see it then I wasn't really there.  
  
"They're search parties. We're looking for survivors," Captain Owen Paris said walking towards the only survivor. This kid was to young to understand what they had done. He was no threat surely, a couple of lies here and there. And Starfleet could have this powerful being on their side.  
  
"We weren't the ones who did this you know. We were trying to help you." Owen had always been told he were a good liar, it came naturally to him. It was one of his many talents, and was one of the main reasons he was on this 'special' mission. This was his first genocide mission as the superior officer. Most admirals never got to even know about these missions. And he was leading them at age thirty. With out the GO missions as they were called for short, Starfleet would never keep the power they hold rightfully to this day. Owen looked at the boy in front of him again. He had always wanted a son, and this boy was special. He would carry the Paris name to new heights.  
  
Mialka turned, maybe he had jumped to conclusions, and maybe they were here to help. They were powerful, and when he was older he could use this to hunt the monsters down. He saw the man smile kindly, as he held out his hand, but he pushed it away, he had to go somewhere. He stepped towards the tall man and looked up into his dull blue eyes. The smile that was so obviously plastered upon his face, never reached his eyes. Mialka hand went and grabbed the older mans. He walked into the box from the sky, by the man in the uniform who would be known as father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Boy was all the talk on the starship Finder. It was the first time that a survivor had been kept alive. But these were special circumstances. First of all the boy looked human. This species was frighteningly similar, and with a translator on him at all times, people would never guess. But the aspect of the boy that enabled the rules to be bent was telekinesis. They'd had no idea that this species had such power. They probably didn't even know it themselves. But the boy had shown this ability, and they didn't know what else he maybe able to do. Every person on the ship knew that this boy could be powerful, and on there side as well.  
  
The Starship Finder did exactly what the name said. It was a GO ship, and it's job was a simple one. GO ships explored uncharted parts of space, near by, looking for pre-warp civilizations that could be seen as a threat to the federations' power. This last race had been called the Demearions. They were seemingly peaceful, but after study they found something. Their children went to school for only five years, yet they learned the same amount as a human child would in fifteen years of schooling. In further research something more disturbing was discovered. The Demearions were in the same technological development that Earth had been in the early nineteen hundreds, but research revealed that one hundred years ago they were only in the same development as the sixteen hundreds. The Advanced three timed quicker than them. Within thirty years they would be in space. In fifty, they would be a threat, in one hundred they would be equal, and then they would not stop and over take them. This was seriously dangerous for the federation. Yes, they would be a powerful ally, but a more dangerous enemy. So they had demolished them, it had to be done for the Federation. It was that simple.  
  
"What's your name son," He opened his eyes to see the blue-eyed man. He remembered he couldn't speak and went to show this to the man. "We have fixed you all up, you can speak,"  
  
"Mialka, That is was my family call me," The man in front of him looked slightly uncomfortable, and then return to his stance.  
  
"Well.. Thomas will be your name now. I always liked the name Thomas," The Captain knew that Mialka was too much of a mouth full for anyone in the federation, or in the Alpha quadrant for that matter. The boy looked upset, but that was to be expected. He had just witnessed his peoples extinction and been told that his name was no longer his name. Thomas did not reply " Well Thomas it is then, my name Captain Owen Paris, You can call me Captain though. Appearances are everything."  
  
Thomas didn't like having his name changed. It didn't feel right. His mother and father had chosen that name for him, now this man, the Captain had given him this weird name that he could hardly pronounce. There were a lot of words he couldn't pronounce, but he could understand them just fine. Thomas came out of his thoughts abruptly. The Captain was talking to him.  
  
".your lost your voice due to the amount of smoke and dust." The Captain looked him up and down and frowned. "We are going to back to a planet called earth. We are going to have to smarten you up a bit before hand. New clothes, and such. When we get there you schooling will begin."  
  
Thomas noticed this slip, training for what. He was starting to have serious doubts about these people. But what else could he do. It was the that he felt something, movement. The ground was moving. They were moving fast.  
  
" We are on the sky boxes. Is your planet near from here," The Captain smiled.  
  
"It will take about a month and yes we are on the sky boxes. But we call them shuttles." The captain said still smiling at his 'son'. He was going to make it big time at the Academy. Thomas Eugene Paris. It had a ring to it. Be but then again anything with the name Paris in it had to be great to The Captain. This child would be the sixth generation of Paris in Starfleet. And the Captain knew he would be the best so far.  
  
"This is a lot bigger than the shuttles. What are we on now?" Thomas asked looking around the gray room. "And what room is this?" The boy was asking a lot of questions, but this was a good thing. The More questions he asked, the more he knew, and the quicker he learnt. And the quicker the better was all the Captain could think about.  
  
"Well this is a starship, and this will be your room till we get to Earth," The Captain said looking at the small boy in front of him.  
  
"And when we get to Earth, where will I stay there?" The Captain was starting to think that this boy was too inquisitive. Then again what should he of been expecting from this boy. He was going to have to tell him before they got to Earth anyway. For security reasons, this boy had to trust them totally and know what the meaning of secret means. It was a weird combination to teach. But it was one that must be taught. That was the deal.  
  
"With me. You will be my son. Thomas Eugene Paris." And that was all he said  
  
Luckily for the Captain Thomas didn't ask anymore questions. He seemed content on the knowledge he had gained today about what was going on. Or maybe it was the fact that Thomas didn't want to know anything else, for fear that the situation was worse than he could of imagined. Unfortunately for Thomas, it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy was getting to like it aboard the Finder. Most people on the ship called him Tommy now, and he liked it a lot better than Thomas. But, of cause father called him Thomas, and Tommy had no doubt that he always would.  
  
They were five days away from the Planet Earth, and he was looking forward to meeting mother and sisters. Yet he knew he would never know them as his mother or his sisters, because they weren't his family. He had a family at home, but he had already worked out that he would never see them again. His logical mind had already worked this out. Even if somehow his family had managed to survive the attack, they would be on one of the Starfleet ships. He knew that the Federation was a great and advanced organization that was trying save them from their destruction. He had read up about them on the computers. When he had first seen the computers, he had no idea what to do, but after being told, he found that it was relatively simple to use, he even understood how it worked. This had surprised the crew, and pleased father. Though he didn't understand why. If they hadn't been expecting him to work out how to use it, then why had they told him how to program holodecks in the first place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking down the corridor to the holodeck on board the starship Finder. Captain Paris made his way to his sons' quarters. They had docked at Mars and the crews were leaving to go home for shore leave. He had asked young Thomas to wait in his quarters until everyone was off to avoid crowds of crewmembers trampling over him to get home. The ship had been away for nearly eight months and most were eager to get home to see their loved ones.  
  
Owen was really looking forward to getting home and introducing Thomas to his family. He knew that his wife had always wanted a little boy. And Thomas was adorable with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that mimicked Earths sky on a summer's day. When he had told his wife and daughters, they couldn't wait to meet him. Kathleen, who was thirteen, and most intelligent of his daughters, had asked why he was adopting Thomas. He was glad not having to use the cover story on his girls as Moira, who was ten asked another question about what time they were getting there. The cover story had been carefully planned out though. And Owen knew that there was always a back up if the worst should happen. When they had been in space for a while with Thomas, and when Thomas had started to trust them. He had told him that when they got to Earth, for the families' sake he was not to mention the attack on his planet, as they were still a threat and could attack them next. He ha said that they didn't want everyone to panic if this go out. Thomas had understood this, and the Captain was sure that when the time came, he would keep his mouth firmly shut. The new father and son walked toward the big house. Tommy knew this was his knew home, and it looked intimidating. It's huge gate and walls surrounding it securely. He already knew that the family was wealthy, as they were Paris'. And now he was a Paris, so he was now wealthy too.  
  
As soon as they were at the door it flung open, and three people ran out to greet them. The two girls threw themselves at their dad, and he caught them, spinning them around in a fatherly way. He liked this picture as he stood, silently watching as the wife joined the hug. Father looked like a good man, treating his real children with such joy. But would it be that way for him, would this man who had called him son, treat him like he had done of the ship, now that he had his real family back. Or would he just disregard him as the adopted one.  
  
"Girls this is Thomas, he is your new little brother" Owen said to his daughters. The two girls smiled at him, and then gave him a hug. He couldn't here much about what they were saying; only the odd comment like. "He is so cute" and "I've always wanted a little brother.  
  
They seemed nice enough, but they weren't his sisters. They weren't Minkela and Madela. They weren't his sisters, but his sisters were dead, and these were not. So Tommy returned the hugs.  
  
Mother seemed nice enough, but again. She was not his Mother, and she never would feel the void was left where she use to be in his Heart. Even though he was starting to get use to this life. He missed his family dearly. He was worried, last night he had tried to picture his family, but couldn't. He never wanted to forget them, but how could he do that if he couldn't even remember what they looked like, and after only one month. He only knew one thing for certain in his heart. And that was when he was old enough he would track down the monsters who had done this to him and his people. And made sure they paid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy didn't understand why they were doing the elements in space and the sea again. They had done this last lesson; Miss Hudson had gone over the list twice and explained it all before. He knew it all of by hard and the ten year old was getting restless. He let out a yawn and sank back down on his desk, a mistake that would be regretted later. " Thomas Paris, am I boring you," Tommy thought as hard as he could to just say no and sorry, but he couldn't. It was like a voice in his head, he just had to tell the truth. So he did  
  
"Yes," Everyone in the class looked at him, shocked expressions across their faces. No one ever talked back to the teacher. But father had always told him to tell the truth, and mother ha said the same. So why was it not right in the classroom. Why did that rule not apply here? On Demeia his real parents taught him that one must always respect another's opinion and return your own it truthfully. That was what he was doing. The teacher however didn't see it that way. She had no idea that the boy in front of her was just being truthful, and she didn't know that he'd understood this the subject the first time they did it, when the other children in the class needed at least three lessons. So she mistook his answer for cheekiness.  
  
"So you know all the list of by heart and can tell me what each element does in their environment," Miss Hudson said, her face straight, but a smile in her green eyes as she basked in her victory. A victory that was about to be stolen from her, by a ten-year-old boy.  
  
Tommy knew the answer, of course he did, they had done this last lesson. Though this was the top set he found it far too easy. He had told this to father but he had said that people had to go to primary school. Tommy hated primary school; know one wanted to know the son of the recently promoted Admiral Paris. Teachers either stuck to him like glue, making sure he was always happy and comfortable, or like Miss Hudson, tried to make his school life as difficult as they could.  
  
He couldn't let the green eyed teacher get away with her usual routine thins time. Usually Tommy just said he didn't know and sorry. Just like father had told him to. But not this time, if he knew the answer, he was going to say it. And he did. Tommy stood up and spoke for five minutes none stop, not missing a single one as he recalled the elements. When he had done he sat down again. He already so desperately wanted to smile at the priceless look on the teachers face. But he knew that he was already in big trouble, as Miss Hudson's face had changed form her pale white to what would probably described as a deep burgundy. The contrast between her red skin and bright green eyes that screamed fury, made Tommy's theory that this woman was in fact a witch, more of a possibility.  
  
"Thomas Paris. Where have you written the answers down? I know you read off them," The witch said he color returning to normal. Tommy was furious, she thought he had cheat, Tommy would never cheat, he never needed to. " Cheating is not allowed at this school Paris. Who your father is doesn't make you immune to our ways. Go to the head teacher's office. I'll be there shortly."  
  
"But I didn't," Tommy tried to explain, but all he got was s frown and a nod toward the door. He was in trouble for understanding the work. He didn't get the way things Worked on this planet, and he had been here over two years now. On Demeia you were praised if you got something right. On Demeia you study for five Earth years. He had three years left to do, and then he would be considered fully educated and could get a job. Here if you wanted a full education you had to go for other fifteen years. That was a good part of your life, the only thing that was keeping him sane at the moment was that even though he already knew a good proportion on the stuff they were teaching him, there was a lot of things on space and time that he didn't learn on Demeia. But fifteen years, it was going to go on forever.  
  
As Tommy stood outside the Headmasters office, his gaze caught sight of a picture, on the opposite wall. It was beautiful. That was the only word that could ever explain it. A lake, that looked so much like the one at home. The picture only had one color in it. Blue, but in so many different shades they were almost impossible to count, all mingled together to produce a defined lake and sky, and a tiny ship that sailed along the waters.  
  
Tommy had always loved the sea, or water of any kind for that matter. He remembered with pain that his father had been a fisherman. That was what he had wanted to be as well. Maybe he could still do something to do with the oceans of Earth. Maybe father would let him if he asked, tonight.  
  
"Paris," The voice came from behind the door. Tommy gulped as he walked into the head masters office. He wasn't looking forward to talking to the headmaster; the man had no sense of humor what so ever, and always had a frown on his long face. As he walked in he nearly fainted at the sight of father. What was he doing here? And how did he get here so quickly? Then he remembered, his father came by on Mondays to check his grades through. Great timing. And he didn't look happy either.  
  
"Thomas," that was all father said when he turned to greet his son. Tommy sat down nodding his head in the correct manner to the two adults in the room with him. The Headmaster was the next to speak.  
  
"Thomas, would you mind telling both us why you found the needed to show that attitude of yours at this school. And why you continued to taught the teacher by cheating,"  
  
"No my Thomas wouldn't do such a thing, he's Paris," father said in a certain voice.  
  
"I didn't, I just knew the answer," Tommy said trying to clear his name, but the adults didn't hear him. Instead they just continued to argue his case for him. There was nothing for him to do but watch them, as they decided his choices.  
  
Father had got him out of it again. There was no punishment given to him from the school, because he simply did nothing wrong. But, just because the school wasn't going to tell him off, didn't mean father wouldn't.  
  
"What have I told you about being a smart alec as school. It will drive unwanted attention to why you no so much already," Father shouted at him, he knew he shouldn't of been so careless. He knew he should of just said no and keep his mouth shut. But he hadn't, he'd said it and know it was consequence time.  
  
"Why don't we just explain my situation, I'm sure the will understand," Tommy argued to father. He was sure if they just told them the situation, this would never happen again. But this was not what the admrail wanted to hear.  
  
"That is out of the question. You are not to say a word about who you are or where you come from. Understand. If people knew you were not born in federation space, they wouldn't let you to the academy till much later. You know that they accept applicants from there first," Tommy realized this was the perfect time to bring up his idea.  
  
"Well that's not a problem. I not going to go to the academy," Tommy said looking at the admiral's face as it changed from mad to a smile and then a laugh. At first Tommy thought that father was happy as his son statement, as it solved that problem. But what he said next wiped that thought from his mind.  
  
"Well of course your going to the academy, how else would you going to get into Starfleet." That was it. It was just plain fact. Tommy was going to be in Starfleet if he liked it on not. He had no choice, just like he'd had snot say in the headmaster's office. He understood know that when Starfleet had saved him from his home, they had bought him. He did not own his future. Starfleet did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy was use to this now. Sitting alone on the bench, looking at the crowded playground feeling totally alone. He was ten years old, and he had just last week he had realized he had no life left to live. That he was dead. That he had died with his people and family. If he were at home right now, he would probably be on the fishing boat on the lake outside his house. Trying to catch dinner for that night. Instead he was in a playground full of children who wouldn't even talk to him. And they didn't even now how different he was. No, these children wouldn't go near him because he was terrifyingly clever and the son of an admiral. And he knew that children could be cruel on this planet, he had learnt that quickly. You needed tough skin to grow up in this harsh world. As he looked across the schoolyard, he saw the world in miniature. One person could look at this heartwarming picture, of children playing and smiling, and see the perfect image pushed in front of the public's eyes. But an outsider is the only one who can see the big picture. And an outsider he was for certain. He could see the ways of the modern world portrayed by its only innocence. Groups of children clumped together, moving in groups for protection, for power against the enemy. And there always was an enemy. If there were no enemy's what would define a friend. After two years of studying these people he could see, that for a friend to be made, a common interest or enemy is found. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. He knew it was the same with the universe outside this playground. And in both worlds, he fitted in neither. Not to here and not outside, and today he knew he never would fit in. He didn't want to.  
  
"Arrh poor little rich kid all lonely," Jason shouted walking up towards him, his fraction behind him. Tommy knew that if his fraction, that's what he had dubbed the different groups, had not been behind him, he wouldn't be picking on him. "Admirals boy, admirals boy." Tommy so wanted to scream that he was not an admiral's son; he was a fisherman's son. But he knew better than to let his emotions get the better of him. That was the one thing the admiral had taught him that had been of some use was that showing emotions was a sign of weakness. And in cases like this, he needed it.  
  
"Is they anything you want to talk to me about Jason," Tommy said in his politest voice, the one he used when the admirals was showing him off to this Starfleet friends.  
  
"Well isn't that sweet," Jason replied, taking a step forward towards him, " Cause wouldn't it be funny if you went back to the admiral with a black eye.  
  
Tommy didn't like where this was going, but he knew something Jason didn't. The bell rang. It was the end of lunch. Tommy stood and walked past all of them to go to his lesson, trying to ignore the threats about what would happen tomorrow lunch.  
  
As Tommy walked home that night, he wondered if he should tell father and mother about Jason. But he quickly dismissed it, because that would be breaking the rules. Anyway, it wasn't like he was afraid of them. He knew that he could beat Jason in a fight. The Admiral had been having him train for always two years now in many different types of combat, and he had extra lessons and tutors. He'd asked father why he was getting all of this, but he had just said because he was special. But Tommy didn't feel special, he felt different but not special.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's too special to lose," Admiral Paris said to his superior. "Just because he hasn't shown his mental ability doesn't mean it isn't there. When he used it before, he was very emotional. He hasn't been that emotional since.  
  
"Well, we need proof, so you better start making him emotional then. You do understand that he has got to be worth it. We still don't know what he is capable of. He is to dangerous to have as an enemy. Yes he's a child now, but a child with the same intelligence of you or me. Think how powerful he could be when his older. So Owen, find out, before he does."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yesterday, he had been confident he could beat them, know he wasn't so sure. They looked a lot bigger today. At there were more of them this time. He just had to admit it. He was scared. Worried and panicked He was starting to regret not telling anyone about this.  
They started to crowd around him. The light dimmed, he knew if he fought he could win. But it was so dark, and he was finding it difficult to breath in such a tight space. It reminded him of the attack, and being underground. He as he fought to keep calm, and awaited the beating. He couldn't help but think of the attack. He got angry. If they hadn't of attacked them, he wouldn't be here right now. Then he heard a loud crash, but he felt no pain. The light returned, and he couldn't believe what he saw. The bullies were knocked out and on the floor scatted around the playground. He noticed that everyone was looking at him, staring with wonder at him. So he ran, out of the school and back to the house. Luckily no one was home.  
  
He could still feel the warm buzz flowing through his mind. He had done that. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. As he walked in to his room, he sat down in the middle. This was the moment to truth. Concentrating as hard as he could on his anger for his home and the teacher and bullies. After five minutes he gave up and opened his nothing had happened. Maybe he wasn't angry enough. Sitting on the floor, his thought lead to his real family, they had been close, and they had loved him more than anyone ever would. Closing his eyes he breathed, he really missed them at timed like these. He heard something move. First of all he thought that someone had come home. But when he opened his eyes, he had to smile. Every single object in the room was floating. He stood up and looked at the floating Padd, waving his hand underneath it to see if it was real. He had done this, he was special. He realized that when angry, he destroyed things, that made sense. And when he thought about lost love and that things floated. It was all connected to his emotions. If he could just control them. Then the door slammed shut, and fathers voice called up the stairs.  
  
"The school COMMED me, said some bullies were hassling you and you fought back. They said you ran back here. That true," The Admiral said coming up the stairs. "Don't worry I'm not mad, you should defend yourself. Apparently some kids saw you throw them away. That must have been quite a throw." The Admiral walked into his room. When he saw the room, he did nothing. Why should he, it was normal. Nothing was floating or anything. Tommy looked around. All the time the Admiral had been coming he had been trying to make the objects fall. But nothing physical had done it. Just before the door had opened he had just thought stop. And they had floated back down. He knew that he couldn't tell the admiral about his new ability. He knew deep down that this was what the admiral wanted, and that was why they had saved him. It was because of when they first met, and the officer had been knocked out. That had been him. If he could train himself to control this, then it would be his power, and not theirs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New school. New way of life. That was what mother had told him when she had said they were sending him to a more normal school. Fifteen-year- old Tom Paris had his suspicions to why they were sending him from a private school to school for well, normal kids. He guest that the admiral was sending him here, not or the education, he didn't need to know anything else. With the extra lessons he knew everything a third year cadet did. But for the social experience. The fact was Tom didn't have any friends, and the judges who pick the academy applicants, also looked at social behavior. And when the school puts no friends what so ever, there would be a problem. So he was off to this school on an assignment to make friends.  
  
He went to get his bag from upstairs, when he remembered that now the sisters were both at university, he was alone in the house. He smiled his trademark grin that he was slowly developing. It was one of his improvements to his new image. A charming grin was meant to get friends; well that's what the books had said. But he knew that never mind how stupid this assignment was, it was important, so he had to try his best. Being alone in the house he held out his hand and the bag came flying down the stairs and his hand grabbed it. He had total control of his ability now, and still only he knew about it. He didn't use it in public, he wasn't stupid, father would find out quicker than anyone. He had contacts that could reach him not matter where he was, or what he was doing. Fortunately after the incident in the playground, he had focused attention on how to control his emotions. It was lucky as not long after mother left for no particular reason. That had been a very emotional time for him, and if he hadn't learnt how to block his feelings off from the world, father probably would have found about his power.  
  
Walking out of the door he took a deep breath. He was worried about this new school, though he knew he shouldn't be. Anything was better than his old school. But he felt slightly intimidated around youths his own age. He remembered back home that you didn't reach your full size until you were about twenty, here it was about eighteen or younger. At five foot five when most boys his age were five foot seven and up, they felt that he was an easy target to pick on, and he didn't mind at his old school. He wasn't trying to make friends there, but here he had to for father. Everything he did was for father, except controlling his ability. That was for him, and him alone.  
  
He was there, at his new school. He walked through the main door, and made his way to the reception desk to the side of the long white painted hall.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm starting here today, Tom Paris," Tom said looking at the distracted receptionist. The moment he said his name her head shot up, and a smile formed on her face. It was a fake smile, but a smile all the same.  
  
"Of course. Let me be the first too welcome you to Mill high school." She said the huge smile still plastered on her face. Once she finished giving him all of the information, he gave her his new smile and walked away, in the direction of his first class.  
  
Walking into the Room at the end of the corridor, he looked at his surroundings. He noticed how everyone had stopped to look at the new kid. He was nervous but didn't let it show. The teacher called him over. The Students in the class were still looking at him weirdly. Tom then noticed that he had a totally serious expression on his face, so he gave his charming smile, and to his delight he noticed everyone relax. They had probably never had a Admiral's son at this school before. Some had probably never met one as young as him before. It was very rare. These kids didn't know how he acted.  
  
"This is Tom Paris, he will be in this science class, and you may see him in another of your class. For those of you who have been to a new school think about how nervous you were, so be nice," He liked this teacher; she was a bit of a suck up, but not to much of one. Once he had been introduced he was put next to a boy named Charlie. He looked nice enough. He was also the person who had the most lessons with him, so he had the task of showing him round for the day. Tom sat down and smiled at the boy who sat next to him. Charlie seemed nervous and gave a weak smile back. Tom realized that this making friends business was going to be more difficult than he had first assumed.  
  
The new boy was cute, that was for sure. But he was a bit short, but not to short. Ellie Moore looked behind her again at Tom Paris. He was fit, and rich. He was perfect. She just had to have him before any other girl did. But then again how could anyone resist her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and everyone new that she was the most popular girl in this school. They would be a really cute couple, he had blonde hair and the most dazzling blue eyes. And his smile was to die for. She just couldn't wait to introduce herself. She caught his gaze and turned away. She had got him.  
  
The Girl in front kept staring at him. What was she doing staring at him, he had been acting normal. Unless. He'd fancied girls before, but none had even given him any noticed. They tended to just ignore him at his old school. But the girl in front didn't look like his type of girl. Yes she was beautiful, but for some reason he new that underneath lay a witch of a girl. Strangely enough, Tom's gut instincts were never wrong.  
  
"Tom. I know that this maybe be a bit confusing for you, coming in half was through the term. So just do what you can of the work, and just ask Charlie if you get stuck," Tom nodded politely at his teacher. He knew that he wouldn't have any problem with the work, but better to just agree than to draw attention.  
  
Five minutes after the work was given out, Tom was finished. He had tried hard to slow down, to look like he was working at the same pace as the others but every time he went to slow down, fathers voice echoed in his head to speed up. Now he had the options of sitting here for the rest of the hour lesson, pretending to do the work. Or tell the teacher that he had finished and get some more work. He chose his first choice. But his cover didn't last long.  
  
"Tom. Are you stuck," Charlie said quietly to the new boy who sat next to him.  
  
"Why do you say that," Tom replied normally.  
  
"Well you have been looking at that question for 20 minutes now," Charlie said with a smile. Tom had to smile too. It was pretty obvious to a perspective eye that he had been on the same page since the beginning of the lesson. Tom realized that while pretending to do the work that he had already done, he hadn't been going through the pages. Tom liked Charlie and was about to reply when the bell sounded and everyone got up to go to the next lesson.  
  
"If you didn't get the work, why don't you go to the teacher now," Charlie said politely. Tom felt that the best thing to do was to tell the truth.  
  
"I finished it ages ago, I was trying to look, normal," Tom said in a hushed voice and Charlie lead the way to the next lesson. "But I didn't think you would be paying so much attention on how many times I turned the page."  
  
"Well that makes sense I suppose, what, have you just down that subject at your old school or what," Charlie asked generally interested in how smart the new guy was.  
  
"Yea," That was all Tom said, he might like this person, but he didn't want to give too much a way. "School was pretty much the same subjects." With that they went to their next lesson. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that lesson was interesting," Tom said seriously to Charlie as they left there French room. Charlie looked at him, shocked down to the bone.  
  
"What. You like that lesson," Charlie spluttered out, looking at his new friend.  
  
"We didn't do other earth languages at my school, except for Latin, that was different," Tom said smiling. Charlie on the other hand just shook his head and pointed the way to his new locker.  
  
When they got there, they were not expecting a welcome party. Five tall boys stood, blocking his way to his locker.  
"Admiral's boy," the group leader said. Tom was extremely board with the taunts. Maybe in wouldn't be so bad if they cam up with something new every once in a while. Usually Tom would just let it go, and ignore the. But if he wanted to gain respect at this school, he was going to have to show them that he wasn't to be branded a victim of bulling. He had to show them what he was made of.  
  
"Do you mind, I need to get to my locker," Tom said, and the bully did exactly what he had expecting him to do. He didn't move. Who would, the bully didn't feel intimidating by him, him was a good few inched taller than Tom.  
  
"Tom lets go, we can come back later." Charlie was the voice of reason, but Tom wasn't just going to give up. He stepped forward and he poked the big guy painfully soft. The bulk of a lad laughed and so did everyone else. This was perfect. The guys fist came a lightning speed, but Toms hand caught it with ease. And with his quick reflexes swung his fist up, breaking the boys nose within seconds of grabbing the attacking fist. The boy, grabbed his nose, and ran out, crying. Everyone was silent, but that was mostly due to hit shock that someone had hit Morris. Tom smiled a little and got his stuff out of the locker and went on his way to his class. As he left he could here the murmurs or approval from the crowd behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He is drawing attention to himself. Owen, you must understand he is too much of a liability now. His contract with Starfleet GO had ended. He will be terminated as soon as possible." Admiral Harrison said firmly to Owen Paris.  
  
"But Thomas could still be a real asset to the GO missions," Owen pleaded with his superior the commanding officer of all GO missions and well as founder.  
  
"Mialka is a threat that should have been destroyed seven years ago. When he finds out that we were the people who killed his people, he isn't going to be to happy. And one day he will find out," Harrison said, trying to talk to the man into agreeing with this. " You saw the brain scans as well. Your saw that he has control, that means he knew, and kept it from us. If he can't trust us, we can't trust him. So, is it agreed?"  
  
" Yes sir, I'll hire someone myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had never asked someone out on a date before. But Suzie Crabtree wasn't anybody. And when she had said yes, he had felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat and throttle him. But as he walked down the street to pick her up from her house, he felt like someone was following him. He put it down to nerves.  
  
"Hi, you ready," Tom said as Suzie walked out of the door. They walked down the street chatting about something. As they rounded the corner something caught this eyes. He ducked down and called for Suzie to do the same. He heard her fall to the floor and looked around, talking to her to keep low. She didn't answer, she must have been too frightened. Tom saw the man with the phaser in his hand running for his shuttlecraft. Tom knew he had to act fast; he grabbed the phaser from the man's hand with his mind and turned it to shot the man. He looked shocked. But not or long as the beam pieced his clothes and killed him in an instant. The phaser had been set on kill, the man was aiming to kill him. He turned to see Suzie, and was shocked to see her dead, wound through her head. The man had missed him, only to hit her. Two lives were on his hands. Running to the man he rolled him other. He wore a Starfleet uniform. Starfleet wanted him dead. His head came up, seeing the shuttlecraft. He knew if he wanted to survive, he needed to get out of federation space for good. Jumping up to leave, something glimmered in the corner of his eye. A necklace. He froze, a flash back of the attack of his home came. The woman was carrying him. He looked up to see the shuttles fire, they had a symbol on them. A circle with a G in it. That same symbol was on this man necklace. He knew who the monsters were now, he had been living with them, even loving them. He no longer cared for the two dead people. They were human. Tom ran to the shuttle and locked the door. His plan was unchanged. He would leave federation space, for now.  
  
Starting up the shuttle he flew up and into space. Seeing the patrol ships hailing him, he didn't answer. Instead he fired the modern weapons at the ships. They exploded in the sky, leaving a pattern that resembled that of the one in his home sky. And that was where he had to go. Home. Tom looked down at the controls and enabled warp, leaping to warp nine, he went to leave the home of the enemy, and knowing one-day vengeance would be his. One day, but not today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katta  
  
I haven't given up on The forgotten tragedy. Its just on hold 


	2. 2

Disclaimer in first chapter  
  
2 months later.  
  
On his travels through Federation space, Tom Paris found and faced many obstacles. Some were petty, Frengi merchant ships curious about his age and Starfleet technology. These conflicts were often, the most common of his many confrontations so far. And luckily for him, the easiest to deal with.  
  
The biggest problems he had were the Starfleet vessels. It was only last week he had been cornered when the caught up with him. He had thought it had been safe to stop for fuel. Tom had escaped their grasp, but only just. He had noticed a major difference between Starfleet officers, and the people they were sending after him. His pursuers were constant, and ruthless. Tom knew for sure now that if these people were given half a chance to shoot at him they would. In fact, after they last encounter, which wasn't the most pleasant situation he had ever been in. He was pretty sure that the new orders from the top had been short. Kill him.  
  
Yep. It was official now; Starfleet had abandoned their little pet project. And had finally decided to kill him off.  
  
Tom sighed, Part of him was hoping that the mans phaser that night two months ago, had been set on stun. But he knew it wasn't. The man had been aiming to kill. He had seen it in his eye. More than that he had felt it. That was that, Starfleet wanting him to be dead, and they were not going to stop until they got exactly what they wanted.  
  
If any one had of been there in the shuttle with him, they would have seen his blue eyes sparkle, as if an actual light bulb had been switched on in his head. This expression that now spread among the young mans features would have told any one that he had a plan. But of course, no one was there. ...................................  
15:47- USS Harrison. GO ship ...................................  
They had come so close to nearly killing that boy. Commander Sampson thought as he paced his office on board the Harrison. When he had been given this ship, his first command. He had thought it a god send, and had taken it and the mission without as much as a second thought. He wished he had taken a minute to read the report. Stopped for a second to understand the situation, and the deal. Now he was pacing, and he never paced. This kid was infuriating. And both descriptions were accurate. He had been outsmarted by a 15 year old. And if that didn't make this Tom Paris infuriating, he didn't know what would.  
  
"We were so close," Sampson repeated for the umpteenth time. And it was true, they had been unbelievably close. But then he had got away, again.  
  
"Commander, we have got the shuttle on sensors. It appears to be dead in space, looks like the frengi work. I'm still reading a strong life sign though," The bridge officer said through the comm.  
  
As glad as Sampson was that he was finally going to make the kid pay, in a painful way. The idea that the frengi had managed to do what he couldn't was not one he had ever wanted to come to mind. This was replaced with a slight shadow of doubt, and he went to reply to the message.  
  
"I'm on my way. Proceed with caution, it could be a trap." And with that Commander, now soon to be Captain Sampson, made his way to the bridge with a smile etched across his face. ................................... 15:58- USS Harrison. GO ship ...................................  
The moment that Sampson stepped on the bridge of *his* ship. Reports about the situation at hand were barked at him in a clip manner.  
  
"Sir, the shuttle is completely dead. No shields, no power, It's unsalvageable," His second in command stated in a certain voice to his only superior currently on this vessel. Sampson was slightly taken back but hid it quickly. But not quickly enough so it seemed as his first officer went to explain why the boy was still alive.  
  
"He is in the new V-type shuttle sir. It comes equipped with the latest technology, including an oxygen storage device. He must of found it and that's the most likely explanation to why he is alive."  
  
Sampson was glad for the explanation, but was unpleased that his first officer had had to explain something too him. It was demeaning and he was starting to think that he needed to do something fast in order to get this crew completely on his side. He needed there trust and respect if he was ever going to become a great Captain.  
  
Sampson thought for a moment, he had to think about his actions. What would they expect him to do? What did they secretly want him to do? Blow the up quickly, make his death as humane as possible. I do what he had been dreaming about for months, torturing him to death for being such a pain other the last two months. It was then that he decided, not knowing that his decision would cost him more than his rank.  
  
"Beam the boy aboard, I want to see him before I kill him," Sampson said with a smirk. He saw one of his officers beam the boy onto the bridge. And sure enough the kid appeared phaser to his head. There was nothing anyone could do, the phaser fired and the bridge crew were surprised to find that the phaser had been set on disintegrate. Nothing remained of Thomas Eugene Paris. It was over.  
  
....................................  
11:47-Paris' shuttle ....................................  
The plan was going to work he knew it. He had been working on it for almost a week now, and it was nearing the prefect mark. Pressing a button he turned to see the half human half frengi in the view screen. A rare sight, but not what you would call an unpleasant one like most frengi. She looked human expect for her large black eyes and her ears were a small version of a frengi's. The strangest thing of all in her characteristics, was her bright red hair that went all the way down to her waist. He would have never or guessed that somewhere frengi's had red hair in their genes, all the ones he had seen were bold. He realised that it must have been the mix with her human heritage that she now had red hair.  
  
"Merchant, I have a proposition your going to find very hard to refuse," Tom said with his best smile spread a cross his face.  
  
"Kid, unless your offering me that dear ship of your there for free, I suggest you not be so sure of your self. Me being part frengi means I am one of the best merchants in this here known Galaxy. I am the one who will tell you if your proposition is good or not. You here me *boy*," The half- breed said looking rather pleased with herself. Tom guessed it was because on this rare occasion she was taller, not by much, but still taller than someone who was human. He realised that was another trait she must of inherited by the frengi. Tom felt his smile turn into more of a smirk and bit his lip.  
"Well, no," Tom said, seeing the half-breed smile in her victory, not knowing it would be short lived and killed instantly by the shock of Tom's next spoken works. "I will give you the means to build one though." The silence that followed his statement told him exactly what he needed to hear. They had a deal.  
  
................................... 13.07- Merchant's Ship ...................................  
"So you are sure about this, you want me to shoot at that pretty little shuttle of yours," Kenka Said looking at the now dead shuttle in front of her, looking pained at the very thought of such an act. "That my friend is one way to waste a shuttle, I'm starting to go back to my original theory. You are insane."  
  
"Probably, but that's my problem," Tom answered; looking at the controls on board Kenka's ship, "Listen if my calculations are right they should be here at 1500. If we want to get out of this alive, we going to have to leave soon so we get out of their sensor range." Senka looked slightly confused, but that was soon followed by a tint of anger in her dark eyes.  
  
"Hey, excuse me. But I am taking orders from a minor here. How would you feel in my position?"  
  
"Very lucky and appreciative," Tom answered back again. This time turning to his new shipmate. " Right as much as I like you. You must understand that we have to be quick. As soon as we are out of range, the manual, and all of the details on its technology are yours. Just drop me off anywhere and I'll be gone for good." Kenka's frown lightened up, and she turned to her controls.  
  
"Bashed but not broken right." Lights streamed out of the ship, and the high-tech shuttle was left battered. .................................... 14:59 Kenka's ship ....................................  
"Just check one last time," Tom said to Kenka , he needed to make sure this worked. This had to work.  
  
"We've checked it twice already. Didn't you say we had to get out of here about now " Senka said, already starting the third check on the battered shuttle. Tom just looked at her. Senka sighed; the boy was domineering, and stubborn. "Sensors say dead in space, with one life sign." Tom allowed himself a smile, The plan would work, they would come, assume because of the lack of the oxygen he would be easy to deal with. They would transport the hologram that was giving out his life sign on board. Then the hologram would disintegrate it's self with a phaser. The plan was perfect, even if they didn't beam him a board, he would still be classified as dead.  
  
"Lets get out of here Kenka," Tom said looking at the half-breed who was still waiting for an explanation. "I'll tell you on the way."  
  
All Tom could do is wait and see if his plan would work now, his life depended on his death. ....................................  
This had to be the hardest thing Sampson had ever had to do in his entire 15-year career in Starfleet. Everyone had always told him that telling a family that their son was dead was depressing, but this was different.  
  
On the view screen in front of him laid a strange scene. As Sampson had only just been promoted to Captain after the success of his first commanding mission. This was the first time he had ever told a family about loss of a family member. He of course had seen other Captains before him, do it hundreds of times. But this was just a unique situation.  
  
The late Thomas' sisters sat crying their eyes out on the sofa, comforting each other over the loss of a brother. But the father stood tall. Admiral Paris stood tall. Here he was, Captain Sampson trying desperately to act sympathetic to the man who had given him the order to kill the boy.  
  
Today had been too long a day. But the boy was dead and he was finally going to get some sleep tonight.  
  
"I am so sorry for the lose of your son, and we will do every thing we can to bring the frengi ship to justice." ....................................  
He was dead. It had really worked; he was a free man for good now. Tom watched the view screen on Senka's ship. The news report had been non- stop about the death of Admiral's Paris' son. Him. It was for definite now, Starfleet had named him dead, the hologram had worked like a charm. Sitting down in the chair he listened to the report again.  
  
.A Starfleet patrol vessel that had been searching for the boy since his disappearance just over 2 months ago found Thomas Paris' body today. Many people had fretted that the boy had been kidnapped because of his father's position in the federation and the current negotiations he is evolved in. We now have reason to believe that the teenager ran away after an argument with his girlfriend and was unfortunately killed by a frengi merchant who had been seen near where Thomas Paris was found dead. This is a sad day for his family and friends and.  
  
The screen abruptly turned off, and Tom turned to see a rather angry looking Kenka.  
  
"Are they blaming me for you alleged death, because that wasn't in the deal," Tom sighed, he hadn't even thought about that. Okay, so his plan wasn't quite perfect. "With the media pushing the search onwards, they are bound to find me."  
  
"Don't worry Kenka. They'll never find you. And anyway, I gave you the schematics for that shuttle" Tom said pointing to the padd on the co pilots seat.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should trust a kid like you," Kenka asked walking towards him, raising her voice. "I have half a mind to take you back to Earth and give you back to your mummy and daddy."  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't," Tom said standing up, walking towards her, not at all threatened by her words. Kenka laughed and walked past him and sat in the sit Tom had recently occupied.  
  
"Ha, you really do crack me up kid. I'll give you that much. But you think you can come and threaten me. You must have banged your head a lot when you were younger." Kenka joked slouching down into her sit. "Humans, you're all the same, thinking you own the universe." If she had been facing him at that moment, she would have seen the smirk form across his young face.  
  
"There's a flaw in your accusation Kenka. I'm not human." Tom said waiting for her reaction; it was not the type he was expecting.  
  
"Yea right, and I'm a Vulcan really." Senka snorted out, not bothering to look at the boy.  
  
"Well if that the way you feel, I'll take the schematics back," Tom said already locking on to the padd with his mind.  
  
"Yea, over my dead bod." Kenka stopped in mid sentence. Her gaze fell upon the padd floating at ease towards Tom. A gulp slid down her throat as she turned to see the grinning kid. "Ok, so maybe I got the human part wrong. Don't take it personally."  
  
With that the padd dropped onto the chair beside her and she picked it up and grasped her payment in her hand.  
  
"You believe me when I say you won't get caught now."  
  
"Sure. Why not," Kenka stood up and walked towards the pilots seat. "So, where you want to go." ...................................  
  
"I want to know what happened. Captain just let me know what happened to my son," Admiral Paris pleaded in a voice that held more emotion than he was willing to admit. Today had been one of the strangest of days he had ever had. It was Thomas' funeral. Thomas' funeral. The words that kept playing through his mind as he watched the bodiless coffin being lowered into the ground. The brown box of course wasn't empty, there would be no point of putting an empty box in to the ground. So instead of the body of his only son, there sat his books and precious items that the boy had collected through out his year.  
  
Thomas' funeral  
  
It sounded so strange, no matter what people had said about his rather strict treatment of the boy, he was still the only son he'd had, and now any chance of the Paris name carrying on through Starfleet was getting slimmer by the second. Now, standing in front of the man who had most probably killed his son, was the great Admiral who had given that very order. *I might as well of killed him my self*  
  
Captain Sampson looked at the man who made his way over to him. It was the boy's father, or the closest thing he ever had to one anyway. The Admiral addressed him, a glimpse of pure pain and aguish flushing though his stoic features. It quickly dissipated as the admiral gained control to ask his all-important question. "I want to know what happened. Captain just let me know what happened to my son," Though his face remained blank, his eyes pleaded and Sampson thought he could even see the argument going in the older man head And older man he looked. Sampson swore his hair was greyer than it had been when he had last seen the other man, and that hadn't been that long ago. Sampson realised that he hadn't even answered the Admiral yet, but what was even more concerning was the fact his usually harsh superior, hadn't even noticed. "He refused to be taken. Alive," Sampson whispered cryptically, he turned and saw the last piece of earth be placed on top of the belongings. He almost felt sad, regretful, he almost felt like a guilty man. Almost.  
  
The Admiral walked away, sympathy gone. Suicide, he hadn't brought up his son the end up killing himself. It didn't make sense. He nearly bumped in to the part of his family that he had left. They looked at him with anger, and he knew why. They blamed him. They thought he had run away because he had pressured him. He knew why his wife left him, and now his daughters would probably never speak to him again for the same reason. He was to obsessed with the fleet. But know, looking at them, tears streaming down his families faces, the look of shock in their faces. He knew something no one else did. He knew his son, no matter who he was or whom he was born to or where. He was his son, and he had loved him, he knew that now. And he knew that his son would not give up. His son was alive. And he promised himself then, looking at his family, that he would never tell. Let himself be a good father, just this once.  
  
"So, now that you're dead, what are you going to do with your life? Other than make sure I get those schematics of course." Kenka asked, looking across at the young man who sat before he now. Not that she actually cared, she'd been living on her own and looking after number one for far too long, and she could easily admit to herself that kindness wasn't one of her strong points. If it had been any other person sitting in front of her now, she would probably refuse to even speak to them. She would have considered it a waste of her times and her precious breath. But this was a kid, who she was sure was not older than sixteen, if that. She knew she was cold hearted sometimes, but she had a heart all the same. And part of her pitied the kid. But then again part of her feared him. She was pulled from her mindless thoughts with his answer.  
  
"I got to go find the people who took something from me," Tom said vaguely. Even though the simple sentence sounded innocent, Kenka could not help but think that the kid was looking for someone to blame. He seemed to have a lot of trouble going on for his age. No one should be worrying about things of this magnitude at his age; no one should be on their own at his age. She wanted to delve deeper into his troubles but she knew that it was to soon. They still had a week until they got to the drop off point just on the outskirts of the Alpha quadrant. Plenty of times to ask her little questions. She really wanted to know if he were human or not. She knew that it was possible for humans to be born with that sort of metal capacity. But he had indicated that he wasn't human. And if he wasn't human, what was he? He looked human. But even she knew that looks could be deceptive.  
  
She was looking at him weirdly, but it wasn't like he wasn't used to it. And he definitely didn't blame her for it. He knew that if he were she, he'd have that same look on his face. One of total confusion. He liked her though, which, for him was a weird occurrence. He realised this probably had something to do with the fact that she was different, like him. And like him she was an outsider because of it. They had a week to get to know each other, and Tom felt it might be more interesting than he had first thought. A bit of company might not be so bad after to long a time alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"My name the Thomas Paris." The young boy was cut off by the sharp sound made by what these people called a ruler, hitting the table. Words equally as sharp followed, though he could only understand the basics.  
  
"No!! Not the. Is. Is!! You.. this.boy.people.you.try again." He didn't like the look in this mans eyes. He was almost always angry. In fact it was always angry. The newly named Thomas had been on the Starfleet ship for a week, and over the last couple of days they had assigned a crewman to teach the boy standard. Thomas knew they had to finish before they got back to the planet Earth, and there he would not have the luxury of a universal translator all the time. So it was said on the third day he would have to learn, quickly. And he had been, but his 'teacher' was less than patient especially when it came to Thomas' most often mistake of mixing up connecting words and using the wrong accent. And now, was one of those times.  
  
Thomas straightened his back and repeated his previous statement replacing the wrong with the right. He didn't know what to do about his accent though; he didn't even know where it had come from. He never remembered having an accent when he was back at home, but then they all spoke the same where he lived. Here was so different, so different it hurt to remember his old life. He felt as if he was betraying his family by allowing these people to call him by a name different to that they had given him. Mialka. And even more so did he regret actually accepting the name. But the truth of the matter was that his name reminded him too much of his friends and family. Too much of his mother who he knew was dead. The only thought that dulled the pain was that vengeance would be his, but only if he had these peoples help, for he couldn't do it by himself. And if they wanted him, no, needed him to be Thomas Eugene Paris, and learn to speak Standard with a normal American accent, he would. It was with this thought that he continued his lesson.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
As his eyes opened he remembered the dream he had just had. He had been willing to give away his identity, everything that had made him who he was in order to get the chance for vengeance. Of course he hadn't known then that it was the humans who had ripped a part his world. Still he called himself Tom though. Still he felt uncomfortable using his real name, yet he didn't know why. He was free of them now, free of them trying to tame him, trying to control him. So that they could use him to destroy other peoples worlds. So that he would become one of them. Speaking their words and using their name made him that, yet he used them still. Mialka would have his vengeance one of these days. But first of all Tom Paris had to get the means to do so.  
  
Looking round from the place he sat, back against the wall feet up against what looked like an old fashioned refresher. But he wasn't sure. The merchant ship consisted of three rooms. The bridge of the ship was tiny compared to the Starfleet ships that Tom had been accustomed to. And he was certainly not used to the unclean look that all equipment seemed to have. There was also what he could only describe as clutter around the room fill all space that was not already filled. Senka had told him any piece of her cargo could one day sell for a fortune, and she just had to meet someone who wanted what she had to offer. What he could tell of the quality of her good was that it was poor, and the chances were she didn't get many Buyers. At the end of the drive room were two doors, one in the wall and the other in the floor. The wall door led to Senka's room, she had shown him when she was given him to tour. It wasn't what he would call a room, but more a long the lines of a closet. In there was a bunk and that was it. Down the trap door as she called it, was a ladder which led to a long, dark and so narrow Tom only had two inches either side of his shoulders. Behind the ladder was the bathroom and on one side of the ladder was an old style replicators that looked like it had been bashed into shape and fixed up in order to get working to minimal efficiency. On the other side, on the wall was a fold down table and chairs, or more accurately three planks that folded down and fixed to the other side of the wall. Right next to that was that old style refresher that his feat lay against. It was probably the only thing original left on this ship as it was built in to the wall but it still fit in with the rest of the décor, just not in a good way.  
  
As he remembered what the ship looked like, he thought that it was lucky that Senka had ran into him. A couple more weeks in this ship and it might just fall a part. At least now she could copy the schematics he had given her, make enough money to buy the parts and tools (and she would have enough, it was amazing how much people would pay for the latest technology) and then she would have a new ship, which was twice as big and better than her current one. Yes Senka was lucky. The sound of feet walking down the ladder brought Tom back to the present. Senka stopped when he turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you comfortable there, cause I know I wouldn't be." She said smirking at squashed appearance. "Were nearly at the station, you better come up." Turning around Tom stretched himself out and got up. He was really starting to like Senka, now that they had started to get to know each other. Or, he had gotten to know her, he felt it best the less she knew the better off she was. One thing that he really liked about her was the fact that she treated him as an equal, and not as some troublesome kid. Yes, when they first met she had called him a kid, but know she treated him with respect, and he did the same to her. Part of him would miss her company after he left. He would miss any sort of company after he left. Those first two-month alone had almost made him crazy, the only thing that kept him from losing it was the fact he was always on the are on, and he was always thinking about how to get away. But once he left this station, he would be alone, no one would be thinking about him, and no one would be chasing him either. And he was dreading it, that and the fact he was going to have to find a ship, ok he was going to have to steal a ship. He hated being dishonest, but a guy has to do what a guy has to do. Walking up the ladder and into the drive room he looked at the view screen. What he saw was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It wasn't what he would call high tech but, the sight its self was an impressive one. It was a sphere, about the size of a small moon. However it looked like it had been made from old ships and metal. What made the sight impressive was the that it didn't fall apart at the slightest movement. It looked a long way from what Tom would consider a stable station. He continued to stare, a frown starting to appear on his young face. He was watching the station so intently, he didn't notice Senka rolling her eyes at him, as she watched the emotions flicker across his face.  
  
"It's not fallen apart yet. Not seriously anyway" Senka answered turning towards the sight on the view screen. She smirk and said her next words with a humorous edge "No need to worry Tom," As she predicted, his head swiveled towards the merchant, anger and irritation showing on his face.  
"I'm not worried, just curious." He knew she was teasing him, she knew what got on his nerves, and she used it to her advantage every chance she got. Tom could see through it though, she may seem tough , and cold hearted at times. But that was the world she had been brought up in, and this was the world she lived in , and the one he would have to learn to live in as well.  
  
"Well, this may not seem like paradise, but I'm telling you, this is the place to be if you need something quick without questions. Perfect for you I'd say, especially since fleeters are not what you would call welcome here," The console in front of them started to beep, letting the occupants know they were being hailed. Answering it, an aging Frengi replaced the station,"  
  
I am Surot, Frengi merchant ship, what is the purpose of you coming to my station, now." Glancing around the small ship he rested his eyes on the supposedly human boy in front of him, and behind the half breed. A frown spread across his large features, as he comprehended the unusual sight in front of him. "With a humon boy as well. There are places in my station where you fetch a good load of latiunim for such a specimen." He studied the boy with a traders eye and reached a quick conclusion. "Old enough to work, young enough not to die on you."  
  
Senka almost smiled at his assumption, humans were rarely seen in this part of the quadrant, and most of the ones who did come to this station were slaves. The free among them never lasted long, especially the young. Though Senka could almost see the look upon young Paris' face now, she went through with her idea. "He is my slave, though he not for sale this time. I am here to trade." The frengi looked at her once more, scowled at her inherited characteristics which lay open on the peculiar face for everyone to see, and finally let her enter his domain.  
  
The screen went blank, and the ship moved forward, toward the dry dock. I couple of seconds of silence filled the ship until a snort came from Tom, who was still standing behind the pilots chair. "A slave, a slave. Please tell me I don't look like a slave now" Looking down, Tom found himself agreeing with the frengi on the view screens guess. He had only got the clothes on his back, and now they were starting to wear. Both trousers and his short-sleeved shirt were worn. He did look like a slave. He made a note to himself to acquire new clothes at the station. He didn't want to give the impression he was broke, even if he was.  
  
"Well, for the first time, I actually want to go shopping for clothes," Tom said, sitting down in the co-pilots seat as Senka brought it into the docking bay.  
  
"Yea, they sell gear here. Though 'sell' is the operative as you need cash to buy them," Senka replied to his silent query. She knew he didn't have any money on him, neither did she for that matter. But all that was about to change, very soon hopefully.  
  
"I know, I know. But I'm going to have to find a way around that," Tom looked at the half-breed in front of him. He smirked and she returned his smile with one of her own, but her face turned serious as she said  
  
"Remember if you get caught, you don't know me, deal."  
  
"Deal" as the ship came to a halt, and was powered down, the doors opened. Stepping out of the doors, the two, soon to be ex-shipmates walked out into the bustling port.  
  
For the first time, in a long while. Tom felt free.  
  
Sorry this has taken me so long to write, but ive been busy. It's not as long as the first chapter, but I wanted to post something, anything. To make me write quicker, all you have to do is review, it is that simple.  
  
Thanks so much for getting this far down-unless your going down to review to tell me how rubbish it is. Katta16 


End file.
